Nuestra Historia
by roselems9
Summary: Una fotografía era el único recuerdo que tenía de ella... ¿Pero se quedaría tan solo como eso? o ¿el destino permitirá a Sasuke que la vuelva a ver?


Aclaración

1.-Naruto no es de mi propiedad es de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo tomo los personajes para el desarrollo de la historia.

2.-La historia es SasuSaku

 **Nuestra Historia**

-Papá, ¿crees que una persona se puede enamorar de otra con solo verla? – aquella pregunta lo hizo meditar por unos cuantos minutos, y es que ¿desde cuándo su niño de 12 años le interesaba ese tipo de temas?

-¿A caso hay alguna chica que te guste? – preguntó mientras le brindaba una leve caricia en su cabello recibiendo inmediatamente una mirada apenada de su hijo.

-Sasuke ¡en vez de estar ahí deberías venir a ayudarnos! – intervino una entrometida pelirroja mientras camina apresurada.

-No le hagas caso, continuemos – concluyó su padre mientras le sonreía.

 _(Dio un gran suspiro)_ -No es eso…. Es solo curiosidad…

-Oh, ya veo. Hijo ¿quieres que te relate una pequeña historia? – los ojos del niño se iluminaron y su rostro reflejaba curiosidad, rápidamente afirmo moviendo su cabeza y tomando asiento a lado de él.

-o-

-No es necesario que hagas esto! no te maltrates de esa manera, solo lograrás arruinar tu salud física y mental. – aquel comentario recibí cuando apenas bajaba de mi habitación para salir disparado a la universidad. Lo vi de reojo, mi pesado hermano estaba sentado en la mesa con una taza de té y mirándome de una manera poco agradable.

\- No sé cuántas veces te lo voy diciendo Itachi, metete en tus asuntos – me acerqué a él para coger mi mochila que estaba en una de las sillas del comedor, con mucha agilidad cogí una manzana para comérmela en el camino, alce mi mano en señal de despedida recibiendo un grito feroz de él

-¡Sasuke! ¡Demonios, ni siquiera vas a desayunar algo decente!

-Tranquilízate, comeré algo en la universidad, ahora debo irme tengo exámenes y no puedo llegar tarde. – me excuse y salí rápidamente de mi casa.

Itachi tiene 25 años, es mi hermano mayor, desde que nuestros padres murieron él ha cargado la cruz que "le correspondía", a tan solo 17 años empezó a trabajar para que a mí no me falte nada. Sí, soy su hermano mimado y no permite que yo trabaje pues siempre menciona que no es necesario que con su trabajo es suficiente _"solo quiero que te dediques a estudiar"_ es lo que siempre me dice. Pero a mis 20 años de edad se me hace imposible ser un mantenido y sinvergüenza, es por ello que estudio en la universidad y después de esto me dispongo a trabajar. No es un trabajo para alardear pero me permite ayudar con algunos gastos en la casa a más de ser algo que realmente me gusta.

-Creo que llegaré a tiempo – miro el reloj y doy un gran suspiro de alivio, bajo la velocidad de mis pasos y empiezo a comer mi manzana mientras observo que cada vez me acerco más a mi facultad.

-Sasuke, buenos días. – volteo a ver a la dueña de esa voz y sonrió suavemente mientras correspondo a ese saludo.

\- Me sorprende, es raro que vengas caminando, Izumi – comento mientras vuelvo mi mirada al frente y le doy otra mordida a mi manzana.

-Bueno, es que papá no pudo traerme, al parecer surgió una urgencia en su trabajo es por eso que estoy caminando junto ti en este momento

– Ya veo, y por cierto ¿cómo van las cosas con mi hermano? –la miro de reojo mientras veo que un gran rubor cubre su rostro, aquel gesto hace que me sonría y reciba una exclamación de falso enojo de su parte.

-Todo va bien….. Ya sabes él es muy respetuoso y bueno.

-No lo dudo, pero no olvides que también es odioso y un poco mal humorado.

\- Solo quiere protegerte, él siempre me dice "Sasuke es todo lo que me queda, es por eso que lo cuido y velo por él"

 _Itachi estuvo solo en el momento que más me necesitó, él cargó con todo el dolor y el peso. Siempre me he culpado por permitir que él solo haya afrontado los problemas, para protegerme siempre me mantuvo al margen y me decía que todo estaba bien aunque no fuese así._

-¿Ocurre algo? –la miro un poco, su rostro es preocupado volteo un poco para nuevamente ver hacia al frente.

-No es nada, este tramo me pareció eterno pero por fin hemos llegado - ella asiente y sonríe un poco, en señal de despedida me da un beso en la mejilla y alza su mano antes ingresar a su curso.

Izumi y yo estudiamos la misma carrera universitaria _"Arquitectura"_ ladiferencia es que ella está por culminarla mientras que yo apenas estoy a la mitad de la misma

 _un largo recorrido._

Ingreso a mi salón saludo a los que se encuentran y tomo asiento en el lugar de siempre _(cuarto pupitre pegado a la ventana)_ perezosamente recuesto un poco mi cuerpo y veo por la ventana el hermoso panorama que denota desde aquí.

-¡Hey Sasuke! – toma asiento frente mío una pelirroja que me sonríe de oreja a oreja.

\- Karin – la miro un poco y ella empieza a rebuscar un poco en su bolsillo. La miro sin entender _¿Qué es lo que busca?_ -¡Lo tengo! – exclama en señal de victoria.

-No sabes lo mucho que amé esta foto – chilla mientras la abraza de manera frenética.

-Ya veo, me alegro por ti. –respondo – Sasuke, me haría muy feliz que me tomes otra, ya sabes eres genial en lo que haces.

\- Gracias, sabes dónde paso así que puede ir. – ella afirma con una dulce sonrisa pero se sobresalta un poco al ver la puerta

–Ya entró el profesor, me voy a mi asiento

 _Cuando vi a Karin por primera vez en la universidad su actitud fue la misma encimosa y muy bulliciosa. Ella era y sigue siendo muy popular con los chicos de esta facultad por no decir de la universidad completa pero siempre se mantuvo al margen y siempre se la pasa conmigo aunque yo nunca se lo pidiera. Un día ocurrió, fue a buscarme a mi casa para decirme que estaba perdidamente enamorada de mí, lo supe con solo verla… ella estaba muy borracha, no tuve otra opción que llevarla a su casa y decirle que lo hablaríamos cuando esté mejor y así fue. Karin volvió a declararse ya sin una gota de alcohol en su organismo, mi respuesta fue "gracias, pero yo no siento lo mismo, siento ser tan sincero" mi respuesta la desilusionó un poco pero solo me dijo que no se daría por vencida, aquello solo provocó que sonriera con tristeza. No es que me muriera por salir con alguien; ninguna chica ha llamado mi atención de una manera en la que desee estar al pendiente, pero sabía que Karin no se rendiría tan fácilmente así que podría provocar que cambie de parecer._

-¿Ya te vas? ¿Podemos ir a algún lado antes de tu trabajo? – su rostro reflejaba algo que era muy difícil de entender para mí

-Lo siento, sabes que debo irme, es más hasta estoy llegando tarde. – lo decía mientras acomodaba mis cuadernos en mi bolsa. No era novedad casi siempre éramos los últimos en irnos.

-Sasuke, tu trabajo no tiene horario, puedes ir a la hora que te dé la gana. – bufó. – Es poco responsable. Adiós Karin – pasé mi mano por su cabello acariciándolo suavemente mientras me disponía a salir del salón de clases.

 _Aunque Karin quiere que me enamore de ella solo logro verla de una manera muy diferente a la que ella desea._

-Sasuke – volteé mi rostro para encararla pero me vi atrapado por sus brazos que rodeaban mi cuello, sus labios que _friccionaban_ los míos. No podía hacer nada, mi cuerpo no reaccionaba solo veía su rostro que se mantenía sereno y un gran sonrojo cubría sus mejillas.

Aquello solo me hizo afirmar mis sospechas. Yo no veía a Karin de la manera como ella quería. Y es que ese beso no me provocó deseo, nerviosismo o vergüenza tan solo culpa y pena.

-Lo siento – se disculpó mientras se alejó un poco de mí y me miraba expectante.

\- Creo que debería ser yo el que se disculpe –me miró un poco sorprendida – Nos vemos después Karin.

Por fin salí y pude relajarme un poco, aquello fue impropio, sin emitir una palabra notó mi rechazo hacia ella. Aquello no me hacía feliz al fin y al cabo ella es alguien importante para mí.

Caminé hasta mi casillero tratando de dispersar esos pensamientos para finalmente abrirlo y sacar mi reliquia.

 _Mi cámara_

Sonaría estúpido pero realmente amaba lo que hacía.

La cogí en mis manos con cuidado como si fuese un niño al que debo tratar con delicadeza, me dispuse a guardarla en mi bolsa y me apresuré a cerrar mi casillero para salir de la facultad.

-o-

¿Podría tomarnos una foto? – Preguntó una pareja de enamorados – claro – respondí – por favor pónganse en este lado imagino que quieren salir junto al árbol de navidad. –ambos mueven su cabeza en señal de afirmación y obedecen mis instrucciones.

 _En esta época del año la mayoría de las personas desean tener recuerdos. Vísperas de Navidad, siempre ha sido la temporada de las parejas y de las familias. Este día había sido muy bueno, muchas personas deseaban fotos junto a este enorme árbol navideño, a más de ser enorme está perfectamente decorado con muchas luces de distintos colores y una enorme estrella en su punta, sin embargo hay cosas más hermosas que un simple árbol para mi concepción…_

-Listo – comenté al tomar la foto, ambos vinieron hacia mí con gran emoción.

 _Imagino que la época provoca que las personas sean más altivas y bulliciosas…._

-¡Es genial! – exclamaban a la vez. – Mira que bien se ve, realmente es bueno en la fotografía – chillaba la chica mientras me miraba maravillada.

– Muchas gracias,- contesté dando una leve inclinación.

Después de atender a más personas y al ver que ya estaba anocheciendo me dispuse a dar por finalizado el día. Y es que ya casi no había mucha gente en ese lugar _¿realmente era muy tarde?_ Me di la vuelta dándole la espalda al árbol navideño para empezar a caminar hacia mi bolso, una gran exhalación salió de mis labios al ver que estaba lleno de nieve pero no le di importancia. Empecé a hacer lo de siempre cuando daba por terminado mi trabajo.

 _Borrar de la memoria todas las fotos que había tomado el día de hoy._

Nunca guardaba ninguna, me parecía poco necesario y es que ¿para qué hacerlo? Creo que si alguien lo viera me confundiría por un psicópata que tiene en su cámara la lista interminable de futuras víctimas.

Rio por lo bajo por mi absurdo razonamiento, me agache para guardar mi cámara hasta que….

-¡Disculpa! ¿Podrías ayudarme con una foto?

– Lo siento ya di por terminado mi trabajo – respondí al instante mientras me mantenía en cunclillas dándole la espalda.

-Entiendo…. – respondió con voz apagada – exhalo suavemente viendo que un humo es expulsado de mi boca, prueba suficiente del frio que hacía en ese momento.– ¡Pero es que realmente te necesito! – concluyó mientras yo escuchaba que sus pisadas eran más cercanas.

-Está bien – respondí apenas, ella al instante se detuvo y se quedó callada por unos segundos.

-Muchas gracias, eres muy amable – me paré y cogí mi cámara, la volví a encender mientras me acercaba.

-Bien, ahora quiero que te pongas cerca del árbol navideño para que..

– No quiero la foto con el árbol, deseo que tenga el fondo de este hermoso lago – me interrumpió, aquello hizo que dejara de ver mi cámara y alce mi mirada, solo pude ver su corto cabello y su espalda ya que estaba mirando hacia ese lugar

-¿Puedes verlo?, el árbol es muy lindo pero la naturaleza imponente que hay atrás de él lo es aún más…. ¡es muy hermoso! - continuaba hablando aun en esa misma posición.

 _Es justo lo que yo pensaba….._

-¿Deseas que tome fotografía de tu espalda? – pregunté con un poco de osadía mientras volvía a ver hacia mi cámara programándola.

 _Desde la anterior semana empezó a fallar el faro que iluminaba el lugar, solo tiritea y finalmente se apaga, así que necesito activar el flash ya que estaba un poco obscuro, era vital porque si no lo hacia la fotografía sería un desastre._

Escuche su sonrisa, aquello provocó un suave escalofrió en todo mi cuerpo pero no le tomé importancia dejó de sonreír y dijo _**"lo siento, me voltearé"**_

-Bien, - respondí mientras me ponía en posición para hacerlo. De repente el faro falloso empezó a tiritar por unos segundos y sorpresivamente ilumino el lugar, aquello me permitió ver con claridad su rostro, toda mi concentración se fue al diablo cuando la vi. Sus ojos son color jadé, grandes y hermosos, su piel era blanca como la nieve que caía delicadamente sobre ella, su cabello es corto y de un color poco usual ¿rosado?, su sonrisa es la más cálida que he visto en toda mi vida, su vestimenta muy modesta y reservada.

 _Ella es…._

-¿Estas bien? – preguntó mirándome un poco preocupada.

-No es nada, s..solo me sorprendí que el faro funcione, espera unos segundos déjame quitarle el flash ya no es necesario – respondí un poco cohibido, ella asiente y sonríe aquello hace que me ponga peor y este a punto de dejar caer mi cámara. Rápidamente quito esa configuración y me dispuse a tomarle la fotografía.

 _Aquella fotografía….._

-Sonríe – se lo pido no como una orden más bien como un favor, ella acepta y lo hace, me quedo por unos segundos observándola _(algo que nunca hago por mucho tiempo debo aclarar)_ como no hacerlo era algo poco usual,aquella sonrisa es tierna pero a la vez coqueta e ilusamente nerviosa.

-Listo – informé mientras veía con detenimiento la foto. No lo entendía no podía dejar de verla, nunca pensé que alguna foto era realmente buena pero esta era hermosa, totalmente.

-Gracias, me haz salvado – contestó, alce mi mirada y vi su rostro muy cerca, aquello hizo que mi corazón se acelere.

-Ten – pude articular mientras se la daba.

-Te lo agradezco, disculpa molestarte, pero ¿Podrías prestarme un esfero? – Pidió – No hay problema, te la daré – contesté mientras iba a mi bolso y guardaba mi cámara aun encendida, saque un esfero para entregárselo pero ya no la vi.

 _¿Dónde se fue?_

-Estoy aquí – dijo haciendo que de un pequeño brinco del susto, estaba sentada mirándome y luego miró hacia el faro con expresión pensante.

-Creí que ya te habías ido – me acerqué a ella mientras ponía mi bolso en mi espalda, le entregué el esfero, recibiendo nuevamente un agradecimiento de su parte

-No podía hacerlo, necesito escribir algo – me senté a su lado mirando con interés lo que hacía.

En la parte de atrás de la fotografía se dispuso a escribir una carta al parecer, su rostro demostraba una increíble concentración, hacia uno que otro gesto de indecisión pero creo que encontró iluminación porque sonrió la terminar.

-¿Para quién es? – me entró unas inmensas ganas de entablar una conversación, por muy pequeña que sea, estaba casi seguro de que se enojaría por mi pregunta y es que no es normal que un desconocido sea un entrometido

Ella alzo su mirada y la clavó en mis ojos.

 _Dios, está chica era dueña de una mirada tan profunda, fuerte y con una pizca de ternura…_

-Es para mi mamá – respondió volviendo su mirada a su escrito.

Ya veo – mi corazón se sintió relajado _¿pero qué diablos me estaba pasando?_

Mis ojos no podían dejar de verla, me sentí un verdadero idiota haciendo eso, creo que ella se sintió incómoda ya que volvió a mirarme pero me sentí reconfortado al ver que me sonreía.

-Muchas gracias por la fotografía y el esfero – dijo mientras me lo devolvía. -¿cuánto te debo? – preguntó.

Aquello me hizo entrar en pánico por algún motivo.

-No te preocupes por eso, creo que deberías irte ya es muy tarde – ella abrió un poco sus ojos con sorpresa pero después se echó a reír.

\- Lo sé, lo siento es que recibí una llamada de mamá, me dijo que quería verme por foto por eso salí corriendo hacia acá, una amiga me dijo que había un fotógrafo muy bueno en estos alrededores, por eso cuando te encontré me sentí muy feliz ya que reconocí rápidamente que eras tú – ahora el que abrió los ojos con sorpresa era yo, no solo por su reconocimiento, también porque me habló un poco de ella. No sabía que decir, deseaba quedarme conversando con esta muchacha toda la noche pero no era tan bueno con las palabras.

\- Lamento aburrirte con estas cosas – concluyó mientras se ponía de pie y ponía sus manos cerca de su boca, imagino que era para calentar un poco sus manos con su cálido aliento, por inercia yo también me paré y la miré un poco alarmado.

 _¿Qué podría decirle? ¿Quédate, me gustaría conversar más tiempo contigo? Pero ¡hace poco le dije que se fuera!_

-No me aburre… - logré decir con baja voz.

-¿Dijiste algo? – preguntó acercándose un poco. –No, nada – respondí

-Bueno, debo irme – informó mientras sacaba algo de su bolsillo. –Ten – susurro mirándome con tranquilidad y pidiéndome que extienda mi mano.

 _¿Acaso me estaba dando su número telefónico o su dirección? Bueno, no era la primera vez que me ocurría algo así._

Acerque mi mano y ella puso la suya encima y soltó algo, con un poco de curiosidad desvío mi mirada a mi mano, pero creo que fue lo peor porque una triple decepción me inundó el corazón.

1.- No sentí el roce de su mano con la mía.

2.- No era su número telefónico peor su dirección.

3.-Le dije que no era necesario aún así me pagó.

 _En conclusión está chica era difícil o muy lenta…._

-No podría irme sin pagarte, sino lo hiciera no valoraría tu excelente trabajo– la miré atónita sin poder balbucear absolutamente nada

Después de ello se alejó despidiéndose con mímicas y una expresión de satisfacción, los días transcurrieron y continuaba trabajando sin cesar esperando que la inusual desconocida vuelva a aparecer pero eso no pasó. La navidad transcurrió en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, así mismo el viejo y nuevo año, a veces pensaba que quizá solo deliraba, que ella solo fue una visión por el extenuante esfuerzo que realizaba cada día, pero me sentía pleno y aliviado al tener la evidencia en mis manos…. Aquella fotografía se había convertido en un detonante de emociones y sensaciones ya que era la prueba de que su existencia era real. Tiempo después supe que mi salud estaba en pésimo estado. Sí, lo reconozco mi hermano tenía razón, mi actual estilo de vida me dejaba hecho polvo pero ahora tenía otra razón más para no dejarlo… y es que imaginar que ella podría volver a ese lugar me daba el empuje necesario para levantarme de mi cama y continuar…

Sonaría muy estúpido pero así son las cosas, aunque me lo negué muchas veces por fin encontré la respuesta que me fue difícil aceptar por tanto tiempo…. Me había enamorado a primera vista de aquella joven, lo digo con certeza porque se quedó en mis pensamientos y en mi corazón, sin tanto ajetreo, nulas promesas o declaraciones tan solo su mirada y sonrisa había conquistado mi corazón… No sabía su nombre, carácter o forma de vida…. Absolutamente nada para afianzar lo que sentía, era una verdadera locura, pero…. _Era mi irrenunciable locura_ …

-Sasuke ¿iras a la fiesta que haré en mi casa? Ya casi nos graduamos ¡debemos festejarlo en grande! – dejo de ponerle atención a mi libro para mirar a Seigetsu que sonreía mientras picaba con un lápiz la mejilla de Karin.

\- No creo que vaya, es pronto ya que aún falta como 1 año para graduarnos, igual muchas gracias – respondo después de ver el gran golpe que le propinó Karin en su rostro.

\- Eres un idiota ¡deja de molestarme! ¡Y mejor trata de convencer a Sasuke para que vaya! – mientras se lo gritaba lo tenía de la camisa agitándolo de una manera impresionante.

– Estoy tratando de hacerlo mujer ¿que no lo ves? Ya suéltame que así te ves más fea de lo que eres. – suspiro y llevo a mis labios el refresco a medio tomar mientras veo como Karin usa a Seigetsu como saco de boxeo.

 _Debo aceptarlo esos dos me causan mucha gracia, creo que no fue mala idea acompañarlos a esta cafetería._

-Esto será largo Sasuke, así que pediré algo para aguantar ¡Hey, mesera! – pongo mi codo en la mesa y pongo mi mano en mi mejilla mientras veo que Seigetsu empieza a hacer mímicas con las manos, de inmediato llega hacia nosotros una joven castaña.

-Seigetsu ¡no seas escandaloso! – lo reta mientras jala su oreja provocando que él se queje y que Karin se ría con burla articulando un _**"te lo tienes merecido"**_

-Lo siento Ten ten, quiero una rebana de ese pastel que la última vez me trajiste, estaba realmente delicioso- ella asiente y se dispone a escribir en su pequeña libreta y se aleja de nosotros.

-Vamos, Sasuke no seas aburrido ¡prometemos que te divertirás!

– ¿A qué hora empieza? – al parecer mis palabras fueron mágicas ya que por inercia se empezaron a abrazar de una manera muy graciosa pero al darse cuenta Karin lo empuja de mala gana.

-¡Empieza a las ocho de la noche y ahí hasta que el cuerpo aguante!

 _ **Itachi me pidió que reduzca mis horas de trabajo… quizá sea buena idea….**_

-Bien, trataré de ir- respondo mientras bebo un poco del contenido de mi lata.

-Aquí tienes – interrumpe ¿Ten ten?, mientras pone un pequeño plato frente a Seigetsu.

-¡Qué bien! ¡Está delicioso! – lo dice mientras se mete una cucharada a su boca.

-Por cierto Ten Ten ¿tienes planes para hoy en la noche? – ella niega con la cabeza.

-Realizaré una fiesta en mi casa, anda será divertido puedes invitar a tu novio o amigos – ella sonríe y asiente diciendo un _**"iré, no me lo perderé"**_ está por irse pero Seigetsu la detiene

-Me gustaría mucho que Cerezos también vaya, convéncela será genial – lo mira con diversión y accede a su petición.

-¿Una nueva conquista? – pregunto mientras cruzo mis brazos y lo miro sarcásticamente.

-Podría decirse, en realidad ella trabaja aquí, vengo frecuentemente pero es una chica difícil– susurra mientras come otro pedazo.

-¿Es una mesera? - él niega con la cabeza y dice _**"es repostera pero aparte de eso estudia Literatura en la universidad"**_

-Idiota, te haz sonrojado – Karin lo dice con burla mientras coge una cucharada de su pastel y le da una probada.

-No es mala, está buenísimo ¡Sasuke prueba! – me extiende un pedazo de pastel, aquello provoca que la mire con sorpresa y niegue con la cabeza.

-No me gustan los dulces – respondo y ella da un bufido de fastidio y dirige esa cuchara a su boca.

\- Tengo que irme, los veré de noche – ellos asienten y se despiden, cojo mi bolso y lo acomodo, abro un poco los ojos al sentir una fragancia muy suave y agradable pero que poco a poco se disuelve.

 _ **¿Qué diablos?...**_

Me volteo y solo logro ver a un ¿chico? _(lo digo porque solo veo su espalda, usa una camisa a cuadros azul con rojo, un pantalón negro, zapatos deportivos y una gorra)_ este se dirige a la cocina de la cafetería a gran velocidad.

 _ **¿Cómo un chico puede oler de esa manera?**_

Salgo del lugar y me dirijo a continuar con mis responsabilidades….

-o-

-Sasuke ¿saldrás?

\- Si, iré a una fiesta – le informo a mi hermano mientras me acerco y cojo un poco de palomitas de maíz.

-Oye ¡por lo menos pídeme! – exclama con falso enojo, como respuesta solo me despido y susurra un _**"diviértete"**_

-Igual tú, imagino que hoy vendrá Izumi… no hagan mucho alboroto – su rostro es graciosísimo ya que se tintó de rojo, está por gritar pero salgo de la casa cerrando la puerta antes de escucharlo.

La verdad es que no necesito transporte ya que la casa de Seigetsu está muy cerca a la mía, doy un suspiro cansado al lograr escuchar el gran sonido de la música a tan solo 2 cuadras de llegar.

 _ **Al parecer piensa botar su casa por la ventana….**_

-Sasuke ¡qué alegría!¡También vas! - giro mi rostro y veo a una Karin sonriente

-Bueno, creo haber dicho que lo haría – respondo tranquilamente mientras continuo caminando, ella se acerca un poco mientras se queda en silencio.

\- ¿Me veo bien? – pregunta por fin con un poco de cohibición.

-Si – contesto mientras veo que Seigutsu sale y de su casa y nos alza la mano mientras viene corriendo hacia nosotros.

-¡Hey chicos! ¡Les tengo una noticia!

\- no grites, no somos sordos, idiota

\- ¿Qué es? – pregunto con un poco de curiosidad.

\- ¡Cerezos vino a la fiesta! Maldita sea ¡estoy que muero de felicidad!

-Esa chica debe cuidarse…. Por qué un tarado la estará acechando – la voz de Karin es de molestia provocando que Seigetsu le saque la lengua, inmediatamente ella lo coge la camisa y trata de golpearlo.

 _ **Parecen unos niños…**_

-¡Ya cálmense, ustedes dos! – alzo la voz y ambos me miran con asombro y asienten. Camino para finalmente ingresar a la dichosa fiesta y veo con asombro que hay una gran multitud de mujeres y unos pocos hombres bailando de manera insana.

\- Sasuke¡después no quieres que lo golpee! ¡Mira está mierda de fiesta! ¡Parece una maldita orgia!

-Chicos, solo era para divertirnos ¡además todo lo hice por Sasuke! ¡Espero que Cerezos también se integre a la pachanga!

-Karin…. – la llamo y ella se acerca a gran velocidad para articular un _**"dime"**_

\- Puedes golpearlo…. – se lo digo en son de orden y ella sonríe con aceptación, se acerca a él tronando sus dedos, un desgarrados grito sale de la garganta de Seigetsu pero se ve fácilmente opacada por la música.

Al caminar entre la multitud siento que muchas manos empiezan a tocar mi cuerpo, no le tomo importancia y sigo caminando buscando a alguien conocido.

-¿Tu eres el amigo de Seigetsu? – la dueña de esa voz es Ten Ten, su entrecejo está un poco fruncido pero su expresión es de susto al ver que un hombre se le acerca con la gran convicción de tocarla.

-Aléjate, ella viene conmigo – la pongo atrás de mí, y encaro al sujeto, una sonrisa nerviosa aparece en su rostro y se aleja balbuceando algunas maldiciones.

-Lo siento, ese idiota organizó esto solo, lo mejor es que te vayas – ella asiente un poco sonrojada para después negar con la cabeza.

-No puedo, he venido con una amiga, no puedo dejarla sola, es más ando buscándola ¡no la encuentro!

-Tranquila yo te ayudaré, dime como viste yo la llevaré a su casa pero por favor ándate que este no es lugar para ti – su rostro se suaviza un poco y me sonríe.

-Ella viste una pantalón rojo, una blusa blanca y encima de ella una camisa a cuadros negro con blanco, pero quizá se la sacó así que puede estar solo con la blusa blanca.

-De acuerdo yo me encargo, no te preocupes. Te acompañaré a la salida – asiente y dice un _"gracias"_ para finalmente llevarla a la puerta.

 _ **Te lo mereces…**_ \- pienso al ver que Karin aún no termina con Seigetsu, muchos espectadores miran con diversión la escena y toman algunas fotografías.

 _ **Donde estará esa muchacha…**_

Deambulo por toda _"la pista de baile"_ buscando a la chica de esa descripción, sin tener éxito subo las gradas y camino por los pasillos, detengo mis pasos, mi rostro se sonroja un poco al escuchar sonidos sonoros y gruñidos.

 _ **mierda, mierda, mierda…. ¿Y ahora qué demonios haré?**_

Suspiro un poco al ver en el piso ropa femenina, me agacho un poco e inspecciono cada prenda, suspiro con alivio y me paro silenciosamente mientras me arrimo a una gran ventana

 _ **No es ella…. No hay semejanza con la vestimenta que me describió Ten Ten….**_

Desvío mi mirada y veo por la ventana el jardín de la casa de Seigetsu, una leve sonrisa aparece en mis labios al ver a una persona parada cerca de un gran arbusto de flores.

 _ **Creo que la encontré….**_

Bajo por las escaleras y me dirijo directamente hacia el jardín, visualizando la silueta de aquella chica, mi corazón se acelera al ver su cabellera rosada y pequeñas gotas caer sobre ella, siento la enorme necesidad de acercarme más pero al parecer está un poco asustada ya que al escuchar mis pasos su cuerpo se entiesa un poco

-¿Qué haces aquí? está lloviznando te enfermarás…. – logro decirlo, mi voz salió un poco entrecortada.

-Por favor no se acerque, no quiero absolutamente nada… - contesta con voz fuerte mientras continua en la misma posición.

-No te preocupes, yo no quiero dañarte ¡lo prometo! es más Ten Ten me ha pedido que te lleve a tu casa – al parecer mis palabras surtieron efecto porque volteo a verme. Si tan solo tuviese mi cámara congelaría aquella expresión de sorpresa pero a la vez de alivio.

 _Aquella chica era la que me pidió que la ayude…. Aquella que sonrío a mi cámara para cumplir con el deseo de su madre… Aquella que a pesar de todo habita en mis pensamientos…._

-¿Ocurres algo? – pregunta mientras camina hacia mí.

Fue un golpe bajo porque soy el único que recuerda… al parecer no fue de igual manera para ella, tan solo fui una persona más.

-Nada ¿quieres que te acompañe a tu casa? – se lo pregunto dando una pequeña exhalación ella acepta de inmediato y camina hacia mí dándome una pequeña sonrisa.

-Aunque creo que lo mejor es que tomes un taxi, como dije te enfermaras si vas conmigo, yo no traigo vehículo – su sonrisa se amplía un poco más y masculla un _"no quiero ir en carro, me gusta caminar además la llovizna sin duda es mi favorita, vámonos!_ Su respuesta me sorprende _sinceramente_ aunque esto afirma mi hipótesis, a ella le encanta aquellas cosas que muchas personas ignoran…..

 _Necesito saber más de ella, ahora tengo la oportunidad._

-¿Te llamas Cerezos?- ella pasa su mano por su boca y ríe logrando que alce la ceja un poco extrañado.

-Así me dicen en realidad tiene similitud pero no es mi nombre, imagino que Seigetsu te lo dijo – asiento y ella vuelve su mirada hacia al frente.

-A ti te gusta Seigetsu? – rápidamente niega con su cabeza y masculla un _**"no, al contrario trato de que no me detecto por eso al ir a mi trabajo llego muy tapada y hasta con gorra"**_

 _Su sinceridad me causa una gran gracia… pobre Seigetsu…. Pero qué bueno para mí…_

-No pensé que esta fiesta fuese de esta manera… - susurra cuando estamos por pasar cerca de esos degenerados que la miran con sosiego.

-Vamos, pareciera que han visto carne fresca – mi comentario la alarma un poco y camina a mayor velocidad.

-Cerezos ¡no te vayas quédate ni siquiera haz bailado! – un gran tic en mi ojo aparece al ver a Seigetsu totalmente golpeado pero aún con fuerza ya que la toma del brazo y la empieza a jalar para llevarla al centro del caos.

-Lo siento, debo irme – contesta pero él continúa jalándola.

Atrapo la mano de la pelirosa y la jalo con un poco de fuerza logrando con ello soltar el agarre de Seigetsu, sin articular palabra nos alejamos para finalmente salir por la puerta. Mi ira es descontrolada se me hace tan difícil permitir que otro hombre la toque pero rápidamente cae a mi mente una posible realidad.

 _ **Y si ella tiene novio… esposo…. O algo parecido….**_

-Gracias por ayudarme… pero me estas lastimando.. –suelto el agarre y volteo a verla, mis ojos se concentran en los suyos por unos instantes pero luego visualizo su muñeca.

 _Está muy roja..._

-Lo siento, no quería lastimarte… creo que acabo de romper mi promesa….- ella niega con la cabeza diciendo un _**"no te preocupes, aún sigue intacta, al contrario disculpa por molestarte tanto…. Desde la primera vez que te vi lo he hecho"**_ ella empieza a caminar dejándome estático y sin palabras en ese momento.

-¿T…tú… me recuerdas…? – es estúpido preguntárselo con tanto temor, pero necesito escucharlo, ella se detiene y acepta moviendo su cabeza… pero hay algo que está mal "Cerezos" no me encara parece temerosa o indecisa.

-Lo siento, no dije nada porque pensé que sería la única que te reconocería, ha pasado 2 años... Sería poco común que recuerdes a una desconocida – su voz es suave pero a la vez firme, está joven me tenía muy intrigado pero a la vez su declaración me dejó más tranquilo.

La llovizna se vuelve más fuerte poco a poco, ya que las pequeñas gotas se vuelven gruesas y agresivas, me saco mi abrigo y camino donde ella sin gestionar palabras y se lo pongo para que no se moje, aquel acto me da el regalo de su rostro sonrojado y agradecido. Suspiro un poco ya que siento la necesidad de continuarla viendo y de decirle absolutamente toda mi verdad.

-Yo te recuerdo perfectamente, yo no suelo guardar fotos de mis clientes pero aquella vez no pude borrar tu imagen de la memoria de mi cámara tampoco la pude o puedo resetear en el disco duro de mis recuerdos… como dices han pasado 2 años, por todo ese tiempo aun los mantengo intactos… no deseo asustarte con lo que te digo pero necesitaba ser sincero – sonrío un poco ante la leve idea de que un súper mega hombre fortachón esté en las afueras de mi casa esperándome para golpearme por haberme atrevido a decirle estas cosas a su esposa o pareja.

 _Calidez…._

Eso es lo que recibo de ella, mi rostro se tiñe de un rojo carmesí al sentir los suaves labios de "cerezos", realmente no imaginaba que ella lo esté haciendo en este momento y lugar pero no puedo negarme ya que esto ha sido una de las cosas que más he deseado. Acaricio su cabello ante el contacto y con mi mano atraigo más su cabeza para que aquel beso sea más profundo, la pequeña coleta se afloja y me permite palpar su ahora larga cabellera. Por la falta de respiración ambos nos alejamos y volvernos a encararnos, es una verdadera gracia que los dos estemos apenados y un poco agitados.

-Siento mucho lo que hice…. Ni siquiera sabes mi nombre, soy Sakura Haruno – balbucea mientras deja de mirar la acera y me mira directamente.

-no debes disculparte, soy Sasuke Uchiha –respondo después de unos breves segundos de sorpresa, ella asiente y con algo de indecisión vuelve a hablar

-Yo te he visto unas cuantas veces…..-la detengo dándole una leve caricia en su mejilla sonrío al lograr lo que quería y susurro un _**"vamos a otro lugar, no podemos hablar aquí mientras nos está cayendo una torrencial lluvia"**_

Sakura acepta y responde un _**"si deseas podemos ir a mi departamento, queda muy cerca"**_

Ambos vamos rápidamente y con gran destreza Sakura saca su llave y abre la puerta para finalmente entrar a su hogar.

-Disculpa el desorden, no esperaba que alguien me visite – niego con la cabeza y ella sonríe para sacarse mi abrigo, nuevamente su rostro se sonroja al pedirme que me saque mi ropa para llevarla al secador.

-N..no… es necesario… - respondo rápidamente pero ella niega y me susurra un _**"tengo ropa de hombre no estarás desnudo".**_ Mis ojos se abren de gran manera al escucharla y es que ella me está diciendo que convive con una persona de distinto sexo.

-Mi hermano vivía conmigo pero ya no lo hace – pareciera que lee mis pensamientos ya que rápidamente contraataco con esa información.

-Entiendo, lo haré – se lo digo y ella acepta.

 _ **-o-**_

Conversamos por toda esa larga noche, digo con satisfacción que está joven es realmente impresionante, no es una chica muy femenina debo aclararlo pero recompensa su gran personalidad y su enorme sonrisa. No podía llevar las cosas tan apresuradas… tan solo le informé que estaré al pendiente de ella y que se saque de la mente que tengo algo con Karin.

Sí, ella me ha visto unas cuentas veces pero nunca se acercó a mí porque siempre me veía con ella, su respeto a las relaciones sentimentales es admirable pero no es necesaria en este momento.

Después de un tiempo de conocernos mejor ella y yo…..

 _ **Fin de FlashBack**_

-Sasuke ¡no le cuentes esas cosas al niño! – me sobresalto y viro mi rostro.

-No por favor ¡ deja que termine su relato mamá! Está muy interesante – suaviza su mirada y se dirige hacia Sasuke, se agacha un poco y acaricia su cabello con suavidad.

-Hijo, ya llegó Sarada de sus clases de piano y me dijo que quería una partida de videojuegos contigo – su rostro se ilumina y antes de salir corriendo le da un casto beso en su mejilla a ella y luego vuela hacia mí para abrazarme.

-Padre, espero que me lo termines de contar después ¡ahora entiendo porque hay tantas fotos de mamá! ¡Esa es su historia! – susurra muy cerca del oído provocando que sonría y asienta con la cabeza.

-Solo te puedo decir que el amor es algo realmente sorprendente, pero no solo es el ver a una persona, también es el de conocerla y de construir algo bello junto a ella – se lo digo con seriedad y el asiente para después darme un abrazo y correr por las escaleras.

-Ok está bien no me mires así – lo digo mientras alzo las manos en son de defensa.

-Cariño, me parece bien que le cuentes a nuestro hijo nuestra historia pero no sobrepases los límites –con mis manos la jalo y la hago sentar en mis piernas, ella rodea sus brazos en mi cuello y besa mis mejillas.

-Creo que Sasuke está ilusionado con una chica, además me dijo sobre todas las fotos que te he sacado… menos mal no ha visto aquellas que tenemos bajo llave….– ella sonríe y empieza a besarme mientras continúa abrazándome.

-Oigan depravados vayan a hacer esas cosas en una habitación ¡mi hijo los está viendo! – rápidamente Sakura se levanta y se sienta a un lado para después pedir disculpas mientras Riu sonríe tímidamente y las acepta.

 _Riu es el mejor amigo de nuestro hijo, fue muy sorpresivo cuando nos enteramos que Seigetsu y Karin estaban saliendo y mucho más cuando se casaron. Sakura y yo empezamos a salir y después de graduarnos esperé 1 año para proponerle matrimonio. Tenemos 2 hijos el mayor Sasuke y también tenemos a Sarada menor a su hermano por 3 años, a pesar de que Karin y Seigetsu no forman parte de nuestra familia, son amigos muy cercanos de nosotros y por eso compartimos muchos momentos, justo ahora planeamos celebrar el cumpleaños de mi sobrina pero la implicada no llega aún._

-¿Ya llegó Hikari? ya queremos pastel – suspiro al ver a todos los niños y les aseguro que pronto comerán pero que se queden aquí a su espera.

\- Ya está listo todo ¡pero ese Itachi no llega! Es una verdadera….. – las palabras de Karin no son terminadas ya que Rui y Seigetsu la miran con desaprobación.

 _ **Es sorprendente el gran cambio que ha tenido Seigetsu…..**_

-¡Creo que ya llegó! – Sakura está en la ventana mirando y viene corriendo.

-¡Lo siento apenas me desocupo! -

-¡Llegas tarde! Como siempre…. – Itachi sonríe y entra de la mano con Izumi, atrás de los dos se ve a la pequeña Hikari que sonríe abiertamente al ver que todo están con serpentinas y globos, entre sonrisas y alegría se escucha un _**"FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS HIKARI!**_

\- Cariño ¡la foto! – asiento y voy corriendo a ver mi cámara para conmemorar el cumpleaños número 15 de mi querida sobrina, en unión de nuestra familia y de gratos amigos.

 **-Fin-**

 _Ahahah ¡hola! Bueno… esto fue muy sorpresivo, se me ocurrió escribirlo por una revelación…. :v xD espero que sea de su agrado c: es cortito, pero he tratado de plasmar lo más importante… déjenme sus comentarios c: ¡bye!_


End file.
